yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
17/83
Arapça harfli ayet metni * 83-وَإِذَآ أَنْعَمْنَا عَلَى الإِنسَانِ أَعْرَضَ وَنَأَى بِجَانِبِهِ وَإِذَا مَسَّهُ الشَّرُّ كَانَ يَؤُوسًا Latin harflerine transcriptli metin * 83-Ve izâ en’amnâ alel insâni a’rada ve neâbi cânibih(cânibihî), ve izâ messehuş şerru kâne yeûsâ(yeûsen). Kelime anlamlı meal * 1. ve izâ en'amnâ : ve ni'met verdiğimiz (ni'metlendirdiğimiz) zaman * 2. alâ el insâni : insana * 3. a'rada : yüz çevirdi * 4. ve neâ : ve uzaklaştı * 5. bi cânibi-hi : yanına (yan çizerek) * 6. ve izâ : ve olduğu zaman * 7. messehu eş şerru : ona bir şerr dokundu * 8. kâne : oldu * 9. yeûsen : umutsuz, ümitsiz, yeis, üzüntü Abdülbaki Gölpınarlı * 83-İnsana nîmet verdik mi yüz çevirir, uzaklaşır, fakat bir şerre uğradı mı ümidini tamâmıyla keser, yeise düşer. Ali Bulaç Meali * 83-İnsana bir nimet verdiğimizde sırt çevirir ve yan çizer; ona bir şer dokunduğu zaman da umutsuzluğa kapılır. Ahmet Varol Meali * 83-İnsana nimet verdiğimizde yüz çevirir ve yan çizer. Ona bir şer dokunduğunda da ümitsizliğe kapılır. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Eski) * 83-İnsana nimet verdiğimiz zaman yüz çevirerek yan çizer; başına bir kötülük gelince de yese düşer. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Yeni) * 83-İnsana nimet verdiğimizde yüz çevirip yan çizer. Kendisine şer dokununca da umutsuzluğa düşer. Diyanet Vakfı Meali * 83-İnsana nimet verdiğimiz zaman (bizden) yüz çevirip yan çizer; ona bir de zarar ziyan dokunacak olsa iyice karamsarlığa düşer. Edip Yüksel Meali * 83-İnsana nimet verdiğimiz zaman, yüz çevirip yan çizer. Kendisine kötülük dokununca da umutsuzluğa düşer Elmalılı Hamdi Yazır (sadeleştirilmiş metin) * 83-Öyledir, Biz insana nimet verdiğimiz zaman aldırmaz, yan büker; kendisine kötülük dokunduğu zaman da pek umutsuz olur. Elmalılı Meali (Orjinal) * 83-Öyleya biz insana ni'met verdiğimiz zaman aldırmaz, yan büker, kendisine şer dokunduğu zaman da pek me'yus olur Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen * 83-İnsana nîmet verdiğimiz zaman kaçınır, yan çizer ve ona bir şer isabet edince de pek mey'us olur. Muhammed Esed * 83-çünkü, Biz insana ne zaman nimet bahşetsek yüz çevirir, (Bizi düşünmekten) küstahça yan çizer; ve kendisine bir kötülük, bir darlık dokunsa hemen mutsuzluğa düşer. Suat Yıldırım * 83-İnsana her ne zaman nimet versek, Allah’ı anmaktan yan çizer, umursamaz. Başına bir dert gelince de ümitsizliğe düşer. Süleyman Ateş Meali * 83-İnsana ni'met verdiğimiz zaman, yüz çevirip yan çizer. Ona bir zarar dokununca da umutsuzluğa düşer. Şaban Piriş Meali * 83-İnsana bir nimet verdiğimiz zaman yüzçevirir ve yan çizer. Başına bir bela gelince de ümitsizliğe düşer. Ümit Şimşek Meali * 83-Biz ne zaman insana bir nimet bağışlasak, o yüz çevirir, yan çizer. Başına bir kötülük gelince de ümitsizliğe düşer. Yaşar Nuri Öztürk * 83-İnsana nimet verdiğimizde yüz çevirip yan çizer. Kendisine şer dokununca da hemen ümitsiz oluverir. Yusuf Ali (English) * 83-Yet when We bestow Our favours on man, he turns away and becomes remote on his side (instead of coming to Us), and when evil seizes him he gives himself up to despair!(2283) M. Pickthall (English) * 83- And when We make life pleasant unto man, he turneth away and is averse; and when ill toucheth him he is in despair. Elmalı tefsiri (sadeleştirilmiş) * 83-Bunun sebebi de biz o insana, o çok zalim ve çok bilgisiz olan insana nimet verdiğimiz zaman yüz çevirir ve yan çizerek uzaklaşır. Nimetle şımarır, nimet verenden yüz çevirir, nankörlük eder. Ona zarar ziyan dokununca da son derece ümitsizliğe düşer. İşte böyle nimet halinde teşekkür, zarar halinde ümit ve dua özelliği bulunmayan insanlardır ki, o zalimlerdir. Kur'ân böylelerinin zararını artırır. Böyleleri, müjdelemekle de yola gelmez, korkutmakla da. Elmalı tefsiri(orijinali) Mevdudi tefhim-ül Kur'an tefsiri *81- De ki: "Hak geldi, batıl yok oldu; hiç şüphesiz batıl yok olucudur."(101) 82- Kur'an'dan mü'minler için şifa ve rahmet olan şeyleri indirmekteyiz. Oysa o, zalimlere kayıplardan başkasını arttırmaz.(102) 83- İnsana bir nimet verdiğimizde sırt çevirir ve yan çizer; ona bir şer dokunduğu zaman da umutsuzluğa kapılır. 84- De ki: "Herkes kendi yaratılışına (fıtrat tarzına) göre davranır. Şu halde kimin daha doğru yolda olduğunu Rabbin daha iyi bilir." 85- Sana ruh'tan sorarlar;(103) de ki: "Ruh, Rabbimin emrindedir, size ilimden yalnızca az bir şey verilmiştir." 86- Andolsun, eğer dilersek, sana vahyettiklerimizi gerçekten gideriveririz, sonra bunun için bize karşı bir vekil bulamazsın. 87- (Vahyi sende bırakan) Rabbin rahmetinden başka(sı değildir) . Şüphesiz O'nun lütfu senin üzerinde çok büyüktür.(104) AÇIKLAMA 101. Bu ilânın yapıldığı sırada müminler çektikleri işkencenin en doruk noktasında idiler. Müminlerin büyük bir kısmı Habeşistan'a hicret etmişti, geride kalanlar ise Mekke'de ve çevre bölgelerde söylenemiyecek işkence ve zorluklar çekiyorlardı. O denli ki, Hz. Peygamber'in (s.a) hayatı bile her an tehlike içindeydi. Bu nedenle zahirdeki alâmetler bâtılın yayıldığını gösteriyorsa da ve hakkın bâtıla üstün geldiğini gösteren hiç bir delil yoktu. İşte bu yüzden bu ayet nazil olduğunda kafirler bununla alay ettiler. Fakat bu zafer müjdesi, bir dokuz yıl sonra, Hz. Peygamber (s.a) Mekke'ye bir fatih olarak girdiğinde ve Kabe'ye girip üçyüz altmış putu kırarak aynı ilânı yaptığında gerçekleşti. Hz. Abdullah İbn Mesud'dan rivayet edilen bir hadise göre: "Hz. Peygamber (s.a) Mekke'nin fetih gününde putları kırarken şöyle diyordu: Hak geldi bâtıl gitti, zaten bâtıl yok olmaya mahkumdur. Hak geldi ve bâtıl hiçbir zaman gelmeyecek, ortaya çıkmayacak." (Buhari) 102. Yani, "Kur'an'ı rehber edinen ve hüküm kitabı olarak kabul eden kimseler Allah'ın rahmetine mazhar olurlar ve her tür zihnî, psikolojik, ahlâkî ve kültürel hastalıklardan şifa bulurlar. Diğer taraftan Kur'an'ı reddeden ve onun hidayetine sırtını dönen günahkâr kimseler, gerçekte, kendilerine adaletsizce davranmaktadırlar. Bu nedenle Kur'an, onların kendisinin indirilmesinden veya bilgisinin onlara ulaşmasından önceki kötü durumda kalmalarına izin vermez, onları öncekinden daha büyük bir kayba sokar. Çünkü Kur'an indirilmeden veya onlara ulaşmadan önce onlar sadece cehaletten çekiyorlardı. Fakat Kur'an onlara gelip Hakla bâtılı birbirinden ayırdıktan sonra artık onların önceki cehalet konumlarında kalmalarını gerektiren hiçbir özürleri kalmamıştır. Bundan sonra eğer onlar Kur'an'ın hidayetini inkar eder ve sapıklıkta ısrar ederlerse, bu onların cahil değil, Hakkın zıddı olan zulmün uygulaycıları ve bâtılın kulları olduklarını gösterir. Çünkü o zaman onların durumu, önüne zehir ve iksir konulan, fakat zehiri seçen kimsenin durumu gibidir. Bu nedenle, bu durumda sapıklıklarından dolayı sadece kendileri sorumludurlar ve işledikleri tüm günahların cezasını çekeceklerdir. Tabii ki isyanın kaybı sonuç bakımından cehaletin kaybından daha büyük olacaktır. Hz. Peygamber (s.a) bunu şu kısa ve anlamlı cümlede ifade etmiştir: "Kur'an ya sizin aleyhinize ya da lehinize bir delildir." 103. Genellikle Arapça "ruh" kelimesinin "can", "insan ruhu" anlamında kullanıldığı yargısı vardır. Buna göre Hz. Peygamber'e (s.a) insan ruhunun tabiatı sorulmuş, buna cevap olarak da onun Allah'ın emrinde olduğu söylenmiştir. Fakat biz bu anlamı kabul etmekte tereddüt ediyoruz; çünkü bu, ancak ayeti içinde yer aldığı bölümden yani siyak ve sibaktan çıkardığımızda mümkün olur. Aksi takdirde bu sözler çok anlamsız olur. Çünkü buraya kadar olan ayetlerde, bundan sonra gelen ve Kur'an'ın anafikriyle ilgili olan ayetlerin arasına insan ruhu ile ilgili bir sorunun sokulması çok anlamsızdır. Eğer ayeti yer aldığı bölüm içinde okursak, burada "ruh" kelimesinin vahyi getiren melek olduğunu anlarız. Bu, müşriklerin şu sorusuna verilen bir cevaptı: "Kur'an'ı nereden alıyorsun?" cevapta sanki şöyle denilmek isteniyordu: "Ey Muhammed, bu insanlar sana 'Ruh'tan yani Kur'an'ın kaynağından veya onu elde ettiğin araçtan soruyorlar. De ki: Bu "Ruh" bana Rabbimin emri ile gelir. Fakat sizin bildiğiniz o kadar azdır ki, insan sözleriyle Allah'tan vahyolunan sözleri birbirinden ayırdedemezsiniz. Kur'an'ın başka biri tarafından uydurulduğunu sanmanızın nedeni işte budur." Yukarıdaki yorum tercih edilmelidir, çünkü önceki ve sonraki ayetlerle mükemmel bir uyum içindedir. Bu görüş Kur'an tarafından da desteklenmektedir: ".... Allah mahşer günü ile uyarıp korkutmak için, kendi emrinden olan "Ruh"u kullarından dilediğine indirir." (Mü'min: 15) "Böylece sana da biz kendi emrimizden bir Ruh vahyettik. Sen kitap nedir, iman nedir bilmiyordun...." (Şura: 52) Bunun yanısıra İbn Abbas, Katade ve Hasan Basri'de (Allah hepsine rahmet etsin) aynı tefsiri benimsemişlerdir. İbn Cerir aynı görüşü Katade'den rivayetle İbn Abbas'a isnat eder, fakat çok gariptir ki, İbn Abbas'ın bunu sadece gizli olarak söylediğini belirtir. Ruhu'l-Meani yazarı da, Hasan Basri ve Katade'nin şu sözlerini nakleder: "Ruh ile Cebrail kastedilmiştir: soru onun inişi ve vahyin Hz. Peygamber'in (s.a) kalbine ilka edilişi ile ilgiliydi." 104. Gerçi bu sözler görünürde Hz. Peygamber'e (s.a) hitap ediyorsa da, asıl hitap Kur'an'ı Hz. Peygamber'in kendisinin uydurduğuna veya başka bir adamın ona gizlice Kur'an'ı öğrettiğine inanan kafirleredir. Onlara bunun Allah kelamı olduğu söylenmektedir: "Bizim elçimiz Kur'an'ı uydurmadı, bilakis biz onu ona ihsan ettik. Eğer biz Kur'an'ı ondan geri almak istesek, ne Peygamber'in (s.a) böyle bir şey uydurmaya, ne de başka bir şey veya kimsenin Peygamber'in (s.a) böyle mükemmel bir kitap sunmasına yardım etmeye gücü vardır." Muhammed Esed Tefsiri *83. çünkü, Biz insana ne zaman nimet bahşetsek yüz çevirir, düşünmekten küstahça yan çizer; ve kendisine bir kötülük, bir darlık dokunsa hemen mutsuzluğa düşer. (99) 99 - Karş. 11:9-10 ve ilgili notlar. Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Tefsiri *83. İnsana nimet verdiğimiz zaman kaçınır, yan çizer ve ona bir şer isabet edince de pek karamsarlığa düşer. 83. Evet.. Cenab-ı Hak buyuruyor ki: (İnsana) yani: Bazı fertleri itibariyle insan nevine (nimet verdiğimiz zaman) onu sıhhate, nimete, hasta halinde afiyet vesilesi olacak faydalı şeylere kavuşturduğumuz vakit (kaçınır) kendisine böyle ihsanda bulunmuş olan Kerem sahibi Yaratıcısını zikretmekten, ona şükr ederek beyanlarına riayette bulunmaktan uzaklaşır, kulluk görevini yapmaktan gafil bulunur. (Ve ona) fakirlik gibi, hastalık gibi (bir şer) bir belâ (isabet edince de) isterse, küçük bir şey olsun (iyice karamsar olur) Allah'ın rahmetinden ümidini keser, hakka yönelerek dua ve niyazda bulunmaz, kendisini tamamen mahrumiyete, kötü âkibete uğratmış olur.